Currently, with the development of application technology, various kinds of applications have emerged, and users may install these applications on a terminal device. After the applications are successfully installed, icons corresponding to the applications are displayed on an interface of an operating system of the terminal device, and the users may run the applications by clicking or double clicking the corresponding icons associated with the applications.
In general, the icons are motionless on the interface of the operating system. Even though some icons may display simple animations within itself, for example, a videotape may be scrolling in an icon, or a four-leaf clover may be gently swinging in an icon, the icon itself is still remains motionless. It can be seen that the display effects of icons are relatively simple.